


i don’t care, i don’t care!

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dream is an asshole, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, George Needs a Hug, George deserves better, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Infidelity, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george feels no fear-yet he thinks, just for a second, what the implications of his screaming may mean.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	i don’t care, i don’t care!

**Author's Note:**

> based off of jealous-eyedress

“do whatever you want.”

“george, why are you acting like this? leave it to you to-“

“i don’t care i don’t-“

“god, do you ever fucking listen? do you really have to be such an entitled prick all the time?”

“i don’t care!”

“you know what, george? if i had known you would’ve been such a bitch all the time, i would’ve messaged that blonde girl-“

“don’t even tell me!”

the door is promptly shut, and george is sliding down to the floor in seconds.

———————

“george, please just..- just let me come in. we need to talk.”

“i don’t really wanna know.”

“i’m sorry, please just let me in. we-we don’t have to talk about what happened! just tell me-... tell me how you’re feeling and how your day went-“

“don’t ask me how my days been.”

“why are you making this so-... george, listen to me-“

“i just wanna be alone.”

so dream leaves-leaves him to himself.

he calls, over and over.

**clay-**

**hey, baby! it’s been a couple days... call me?**

**george-**

**i don’t have time.**

**clay-**

**george, it’ll only be a few minutes.**

**george-**

**i don’t have time, clay.**

**clay-**

**okay, just...**

**call me when you have time?**

_ read✓ _

“i miss-i miss how we were before, george. what happened to us? what happened to _you_ -“

“stop talking about your past.”

“this is about us! you always fucking do this, george!”

“i don’t wanna hear it.”

“i don’t wanna hear you running your goddamn mouth all the time!”

“just leave me alone!”

“don’t fucking speak to me that way, george!”

in an instant, he stands, and george is pushed back with enough force to take his breath away. clay is in his face all too quickly. he’s screaming, pointing his finger right in george’s face. george feels no fear- yet he thinks, just for a second, what the implications of his screaming may mean.

he’s getting too close, much too close. george can almost feel the words burning into his skin. he doesn’t have time to think as his hands lift, pressed firmly against clays chest and pushing as if his life depends on it-and maybe it does.

and then it happens. 

clays hand connects with george’s face, hard enough to throw his head to the side. it’s quiet- quiet for the first time in months. 

clays standing there, red faced and heaving. 

there are so many tears, none of which are george’s. 

“oh-oh my god! george, i’m sorry! i’ll-i’ll get you a rag and-“

“just go.”

clay is crying, but crying does nothing. clay reenforced that when he had left george crying by himself one night in favor of fucking some girl he knew from high school.

the door is shut, and he falls. he falls to the floor with everything crashing down around his weak body. 

**Author's Note:**

> angst by an anon who’s just really not vibing  
> hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
